Pikipek Line/SM
A wild level 3 Pikipek with the Keen Eye ability is guaranteed as Route 1's first encounter. Wild Pikipek are found on Route 1, 4, 5, 6, 8, 11, Lush Jungle, Poni Grove, Poni Plain (althought only as SOS encounter) and Pokè Pelago. Wild Trumbeak can be found on Route 5, 8, 11, Lush Jungle, Poni Grove and Poni Plains. Would you look at that, another Normal/Flying, early game bird. Yet, you're better to not underestimate it, as coverage moves are where this small woodpecker and toucan-to-be really shines. With access to TMs like Brick Break, Smack Down, the signature move Beak Blast and the level up Drill Peck, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, plus the ability Skill Link - provided you don't end up catching a Keen Eye Pikipek - and 120 base attack, just like Staraptor, you can be assured that Pikipek and its evolution have the fundamentals to occupy for a long time - if not permanent - slot in the team. Just be aware to deal with a speed drop when your Trumbeak evolves into Toucannon, as it will drop straight to a base 60, but its 80/75/75 bulk will be enough to not let it be 2HKO in most cases. Also worth of note, is its usable base 75 special attack thanks to moves like Hyper Voice and Flash Cannon. Important Matchups * Hau battle #2 (Iki Town): As Pichu packs Thundershock, you're better not fighting it. The starters are doable: Peck Rowlet to the KO, while Popplio and Litten might require healing support due to their STAB being unresisted (even then, it would be best to just let your starter face Hau's), but switch out if Ember scores a Burn. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type): Rock Smash deals with Yungoos in 2 or 3 hits, depending on Pikipek's level and eventual Defense drops. The same applies for Smeargle as well, spam Rock Smash, but be careful of Technician boosted STAB Tackle. Don't be afraid to heal. * Totem Gumshoos/Raticate (Verdant Cavern): Go ahead and teach Pikipek Brick Break. Against Gumshoos, it might take 2 or 3 hits at most; remember to deal with the SOS Yungoos as well as they'll easily double team you or double Leer your defense to oblivion. Be careful of their attacks as well, as Gumshoos has Bite, while Yungoos carries Hyper Fang. Against Raticate and the SOS Rattata, the OHKO is assured, thanks to a double weakness to Fighting. If you already have Trumbeak, Brick Break nets the OHKO on both Totems. * Hau (Route 3): The Pichu is now a Pikachu, so, like it was done the last time, stay away from it! The starters follow the same strategy as in Iki town as well: Peck on Rowlet and, against Popplio and Litten, either spamming Echoed Voice or Brick Break will work for them. Trumbeak follows the same outline as Pikipek (even with the level gap, it's best to not approach Pikachu anyway). * Hala (Iki Town, Fighting-type): You have a Trumbeak now, so put it to good use. Spam Peck against Mankey, but be careful, as it will use Focus Energy and then try to score crit Karate Chops. Makuhita has Fake Out for some chip damage, Arm Trust as main STAB and it will try to hax its way through via Sand Attack (not an issue for Keen Eye specimens). Crawbrawler is not to be underestimated: it knows Power Up Punch and Leer, plus, if you try to switch out and the AI predicts that, it will use Pursuit as well. Healing support is likely to be required to get through this matchup. * Ilima (Hau'oli City, Normal-type, optional): Brick Break everything. * Hau (Paniola Town): Avoid Pikachu. Regardless of starter, spamming Pluck against it is the fastest way to bring it to the KO. * Gladion (Route 5): Spam Pluck against Zubat, while "Zero" will fall to 2 or 3 Brick Breaks. * Totem Wishiwashi (Brooklet Hill): This is not an easy battle, due to many factors; you should consider Trumbeak if you have nothing better, as the most powerful moves at its disposal are Pluck and Brick Break, plus the Totem's aura will provide a defense boost. Pack as many Super Potions as you can, maybe a few X items as well. The Totem itself has high stats, but this changes once its health reaches the red and the School Form disperses; however, it's holding a Sitrus berry (one single Pluck solves this problem), plus it can further nerf your attacks with Growl. Water Gun, despite the low base power, is quite threatening in School Form, plus Rain Dance can provide a boost Trumbeak won't like at all. Soak may instead play in your favour, as Water Gun becomes less threatening, but at the price of losing STAB on Pluck. The SOS Pokemon are to not underestimate as well: Alomomola has a good physical bulk for this stage of the game, thus allowing it to cash in a few hits before going down, meaning it can provide extra damage to the Totem thanks to Helping Hand or healing via Heal Pulse; meanwhile, Wishiwashi can either attack with Brine or provide extra damage to the Totem as well via Helping Hand. * Battle Royal (Royal Park): Brick Break is the best move to deal with both Zero and Rockruff, while Pluck is still the best choice for Hau's starters. Remember the battle ends as soon as one of the Pokemon will be knocked out, so focus on just one opponent. * Totem Salazzle (Wela Volcano Park): A faster opponent who will spell your doom with STAB Flame Burst. If that wasn't enough, the SOS Salandit can unleash a nasty boosted Venoshock if the Salazzle decides to go with Toxic instead. Do not approach, your chances against it are pretty much non-existent. * Totem Lurantis (Lush Jungle): Spam Pluck on the Totem, as its offensive moves are not very effective against Trumbeak. Synthesis may be annoying, but it won't help the mantis so much. About the SOS Pokemon, dish out Brick Break against Castform and the foe Trumbeak as well. If you overlevelled, Toucannon has it even easier, as Beak Blast is a OHKO or almost; Brick Break is still your way to deal with the SOS Pokemon. * Plumeria (Akala Outskirts): Go on and trade hits with Golbat (read: spam Pluck), remembering to be careful of Confuse Ray. Against Salandit, caution is required, as it knows Flame Burst, which is a dangerous move to let Trumbeak face. Meanwhile, Toucannon has a field day, with either Pluck or Blast Beak. * Olivia (Ruins of Life, Rock-type): Even if you have Brick Break to use against her team, keep Trumbeak/Toucannon away all the same. In addition to each of them having a supereffective, STAB, Rock move, Nosepass packs Spark as well. * Lana (Konikoni City, Water-type, optional): Avoid Chinchou, it knows Electro Ball. Shellder too, as Skill Link Icicle Spear will hurt. Araquanid holds the Waterium-Z and packs a decent bulk, so, without potion support, it will win the matchup in the long run. Same reasoning is applied with Toucannon, but Araquanid becomes easier thanks to a better bulk and access to Blast Beak. * Kiawe (Royal Avenue, Fire-type, optional, Sun only): Growlithe's Intimidate might pose a problem, but it and Fletchinder can be taken on, be ready to heal in case your health gets too low or a burn happens, however. Marowak, instead, is a difficult opponent due to its physical bulk and constant spam of Flame Wheel (as its other offensive moves are ineffective against Trumbeak/Toucannon), Will-O-Wisp to nerf your attack (plus the damage over the turns) and Cursed Body to disable your best move; you'd be better leaving it to someone else. * Mallow (Lush Jungle, Grass-type, optional, Moon only): Spam Pluck and you shouldn't have any problems at all, barring of course status shenanigans in the form of Confuse Ray, Sleep Powder and Teeter Dance. * Nihilego (Aether Paradise): As Trumbeak, be careful of STAB Venoshock and Psywave's damage variance. The same applies to Toucannon, as the best you can hit the Ultra Beast with is neutral Brick Break or SE Steel Wing. However, you can also heall stall if needed, as this battle ends automatically on the fifth turn. * Hau (Malie City): Pikachu is now Raichu, an even better reason to keep staying away from it. Vaporeon and Brionne can be faced, the same is for Flareon and Torracat, but be careful of their STAB moves (Flareon's especially, since it has an high attack); Leafeon and Dartrix can instead be Plucked or Beak Blasted freely. * Totem Vikavolt (Hokulani Observatory): While the fact this Totem is part Bug might be tempting, be aware it's also part Electric, carries STAB Electric moves and the aura's boost involves each and every one of its stats. Avoid. * Guzma (Malie Garden): Pluck spam once again works like a charm, just be careful if Golisopod starts setting up with Swords Dance. * Totem Mimikyu (Thrifty Megamart): This is another tough battle, yet Toucannon can at least help somehow. Play Rough hits hard, being a 2HKO on average (with a crit, it depends a lot on your IVs and EVs), but that can be exploited to burn the Totem via the use of Beak Blast. Keep in mind that it's holding a Lum Berry, so, in order to cripple its attack while not switching out to another teammate, you'll need to Beak Blast twice. The Mimikyu also knows Mimic, so be careful to not let it copy your signature move. Unless you're overlevelled, the best idea would be to remove the berry and then switch out to a better suited teammate. The SOS Haunter and Gengar can only annoy Normal types by spamming Hypnosis (and Sucker Punch too, in Haunter's case), yet they're physically frail. * Plumeria (Route 15): Spam Drill Peck on Golbat (thanks to STAB, it outdamages SE Smack Down), aside Confuse Ray shenanigans, it's safe to take on. You could setup a Swords Dance before KOing it. Salazzle instead is risky, as it will likely land a Flame Burst, so be careful while dealing with it; if you have a Swords Dance in, then you can net a OHKO. * Guzma (Shady House): Again, spam your Flying move of choice (in this case, Drill Peck is advised). * Gladion (Aether House): If you can tank Golbat's Acrobatics, retaliate with Drill Peck. Sneasel is wrecked by Brick Break, but be careful of its STAB. Again, Brick Break on "Type Null", but be careful of its Crush Claw and the defense drops it can cause. * Nanu (Malie City, Dark-type): Sableye is relatively harmless, aside Fake Out's flinch, proceed to hit it with your Flying STAB of choice. Krokorok may be doable, but it has Intimidate, Crunch and Assurance to hit you hard with, plus Swagger to force you to switch out due to confusion induced damage (however, it also cancels Intimidate, leaving you with an attack boost); if this doesn't deter you, Brick Break is your best friend to take it out. Persian is dangerous, as it will use Black Void Hole off of Dark Pulse, and after that it will spam either Dark Pulse or Power Gem; its ability is Fur Coat, so you're better letting someone else dealing with it. * Faba (Aether Paradise): Just spam Drill Peck and/or Beak Blast, and Hypno will fall without even posing a threat. Be careful of Hypnosis, as the opponent knows Nightmare as well. * Faba (Aether Paradise, tag battle with Hau): You should dispose of the Employee's Ledian first, as it packs both screens - don't worry if it manages to set them up, you have Brick Break for that. Despite its physical bulk, Slowbro easily falls in one or two turns to the combined onslaught of Drill Peck/Beak Blast and Raichu's Thunderbolt. Bruxish can be OHKO's by Beak Blast (assumed there aren't screens in the way) in most cases, and it's likely to Crunch Raichu first, so you don't have to worry much. As the previous mentioned matchup, spam your best move on Hypno and keep going. * Guzma (Aether Paradise): A Flying type knowing two of the most reliable Flying type moves against a team of Bug types? Poor Guzma... * Lusamine (Aether Paradise): Clefable is bulky, but with enough spam, it will fall eventually, and Swords Dance is a TM you should have ny now, so consider a moveslot for it; just be careful of Clefable's Moonblast and the trolly-or-terrifying Metronome. Mismagius knows Power Gem and is faster, but, if you have used Swords Dance, you could try going for a OHKO, if you can tank the SE move, that's it. Milotic can stall the battle with Recover, plus its Hydro Pump hits hard, so avoid it. Bewear's Hammer Arm hits hard, but if you can take it, Beak Blast is the way to go, as it will hinder the giant Teddy bear if it survives; heal if needed. Lastly, Lilligant will fall to Beak Blast, just be careful of Stun Spore and Petal Dance; if it survives, finish it with Drill Peck. * Hapu (Vast Poni Canyon, Ground-type): In this matchup, the ability makes the difference, as Skill Link specimens can do loads of damage with Bullet Seed and no risks whatsoever. Dugtrio is faster and knows Sucker Punch and STAB Iron Head, but, other than that, Brick Break takes it out. Gastrodon has Muddy Water and Recover, but a Skill Link Toucannon will OHKO with Bullet Seed, while Keen Eye ones will require two or more uses if the move only rolls 2 hits. Flygon is a special attacker, but you can only hit it with neutral moves, you'll lose on the long run without healing; switch to a teammate with some supereffective coverage. Avoid Mudsdale, as Bullet Seed will only activate its Stamina multiple times, it knows Counter, Double Kick and Heavy Slam, the latter of which being sure to have 120 BP due to the massive weight difference. * Totem Kommo-o (Vast Poni Canyon): Just like the previous couple of Totems, even this one receives an all-stat boosting aura. To top that, it's a pseudo legendary, whose lowest offensive stat is 100 base special attack. It's also faster, and its STAB moves are nothing to sneeze at. Depending on your stats, just a single critical hit has a chance to off you. You should let a Fairy type, or a teammate packing Dazzling Gleam, take it on. The SOS Pokemon, meanwhile, are doable: Scizor falls to Flame Charge, while Hakamo-o can be dealt with your Flying STAB, but be careful of its Bide. * Lusamine (Ultra Space): This matchup is a repeat of the last battle in the Aether Paradise in most parts. What's new, however, is the aura boosting Lusamine's Pokemon, each one of them receiving a different stat raise. Clefable is bulky and the aura is boosting its special defense; go ahead and pummel it with your Flying STAB or Flash Cannon, just remember it packs Moonblast and Metronome. Next is Bewear, defense boosting aura; spam your SE STAB once again, but be careful of both Pain Split and Hammer Arm (the latter of which being STAB and coming from a 124 attack stat). Mismagius sports a speed boosting aura, but will fall in a couple of Drill Pecks/Beak Blasts; just remember it knows Pain Split and Power Gem. Lilligant has a special attack aura, but you can OHKO with Beak Blast, just be careful of it knowing Petal Dance and Stun Spore (which might make you consider equipping a Cheri/Lum Berry just to be sure). Milotic has an attack boosting nature, but its Hydro Pump hits hard once again; if you have PP stalled it, be careful of Flail when at low health then. * Solgaleo (Altar of the Sunne, Sun only): It hits too hard for poor Toucannon. Switch or Master Ball. * Lunala (Altar of the Moone, Moon only): Despite its Ghost moves being nullified by the Normal typing, Night Daze still does a lot, plus Lunala can boost its defenses with Cosmic Power. Again, switch or Master Ball. * Gladion (Mount Lanakila): Trade hits with Crobat until it falls; however, as it knows Cross Poison and Acrobatics (boosted by the fact it's not holding anything), you better charge up a Beak Blast and let the burn kick in. Lucario hits hard, while your only best moves against it are Beak Blast and Flame Charge, but the burn helps little, as it knows Aura Sphere. Let a better suited teammate deal with it. Weavile is wrecked by Brick Break, but its Ice Shard will hurt. Silvally is a tough cookie, but it also packs an all physical moveset, plus a Memory that changes its type depending on the starter you chose. Beak Blast will help nerfing its power against the Water and the Grass ones, the latter of the two receiving supereffective damage as well. Avoid the Fire one, as you can't stop it from dishing out damage due to its immunity to burns. * Hau (Mount Lanakila): Like usual, avoid Raichu like the plague. Komala hits hard and you can't abuse the usual Beak Blast-induced burn due to its ability, but Featherdance can be resorted to instead, but you're likely going to need a couple of heals in the process. Flareon and Vaporeon are better avoided due to them hitting hard with their STAB, while Leafeon can be safely taken on; be aware, however, that all three of them pack both Charm and Baby Doll Eyes, so physical attackers might take a while to defeat it. As the starters have a Z Crystal and know powerful moves, avoid sending Toucannon out against Primarina and Incineroar. Approach Decidueye with caution, as it knows Smack Down. * Elite Four Hala (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): On average, Drill Peck is a OHKO on Hariyama, but it will land a Fake Out before going down. Primeape is faster and knows Cross Chop, Punishment and Pursuit, but it's also frail, so Drill Peck once again. Bewear hits hard, but you should be able to 2HKO it, especially if you charge a Beak Blast first. The same applies to Poliwrath, but be careful of Waterfall-induced flinches. Avoid Crabominable, it's bulky, plus it packs Ice Hammer and a Z-move out of Close Combat. * Elite Four Olivia (Pokémon League, Rock-type): She's a Rock type user, plus her team packs powerful moves. Avoid. Maybe you can take on Carbink with Steel Wing or Flash Cannon, but it has high defenses, Reflect and Power Gem to retaliate with. * Elite Four Acerola (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Toucannon's Normal typing gives it an extra edge, but still be careful of the moves her Ghosts possess. In some cases, Sableye can outspeed, so be careful of its Zen Heabutt, Fake Out and Confuse Ray. Drifblim is safe to face, as its only offensive move is Shadow Ball, but take it out fast (and that should be a breeze for Skill Link specimens with Rock Blast), as it can Baton Pass both Amnesia and Focus Energy boosts. Avoid Froslass, Blizzard and Ice Shard the main reasons. Palossand can only touch you with Giga Drain, but it knows Iron Defense, so physical battlers might take a while to wear it down. * Elite Four Kahili (Pokémon League, Flying-type): Between Slash and Steel Wing, you're better leaving Skarmory to another teammate, it will outdamage Toucannon on the long run even if Inferno Overdrive out of Nitro Charge is used. Crobat is potentially annoying due to flinching coming from Air Slash, Supersonic's confusion and Poison Fang's badly poison; retaliate with Rock Blast and don't be afraid to heal. Again, Rock Blast is Oricorio's end, but be careful once again, as its Fire typed Revelation Dance and Air Slash will hit hard due to STAB, plus shenanigans coming from Teeter Dance and Featherdance. With patience, Mandibuzz will go down; even easier if Beak Blast is used, given the vulture's offensive moves are all physical, careful of Flatter's effect and consider switching out if Toucannon scroes many stat raises, as Punishment can quickly become lethal. The mirror match against her own Toucannon is to avoid due to Supersonic Skystrike coming from Beak Blast and Skill Link-empowered Rock Blast. * Professor Kukui (Pokémon League): Kukui doesn't joke around, as his lead, Lycanrock (midday form) will start with setting up Stealth Rock - Toucannon's real enemy in this matchup - almost every time. Speakin of, Stone Edge and the signature Accelerock are a clear giveaway to avoid this Pokemon. Alolan Ninetales can fall to Steel Wing/Flash Cannon, but it will outspeed and OHKO you with STAB Blizzard first. Braviary is doable with the usual Rock Blast, even more if you charged up a Beak Blast to weaken its Crush Claw and Brave Bird, but be careful of it setting up Tailwind or using Whirlwind. Just like Lycanrock, Magnezone is a big no. Due to its bulk and powerful moves, Snorlax is very likely to outdamage Toucannon in the long run, but if you can survive its Body Slam/Heavy Slam, nothing can stop you from crippling it with Beak Blast's burn. Avoid Incineroar and Primarina, their Z-moves will annihilate Toucannon. Decidueye, meanwhile, can only hit you with Brave Bird and Sucker Punch, so Beak Blast away. * Tapu Koko (Ruins of Conflict): Unless you stall it out of Discharge and Electro Ball's PP first, avoid this matchup, lest you want a fried toucan. * Post-Game: Even after the Hall of Fame, Toucannon remains a solid teammate to rely on, but always keep an eye open for eventual coverage moves that might hit it super effectively. Moves At its earliest, Pikipek comes with Peck and Growl, the first of which will be your very early game STAB. Echoed Voice comes at level 7, and it's a decent early game option, especially when there are a few occasion to make it pile up in damage. At level 9 it learns Rock Smash, the first sign of its unusual coverage options, and it's again a very early game option, given Brick Break's TM is available a few segments later. Still, the 50% defense drop chance can allow for the tides of the battle to turn over. Level 13 brings forth Supersonic, which is decent, despite the shaky accuracy and confusion now having been nerfed to a 33% to self inflicted damage. After evolving, at level 16, Pluck makes itself known, and it will be your STAB to go until evolution, with its secondary effect potentially useful to remove berries from nasty opponents (or just for a quick in-battle heal, as most wilds carry Oran and Sitrus Berries). Level 21 offers Roost, but, unless the ruleset limits potion usage, a Super Potion will usually outclass it at this stage of the game. Fury Attack, available at level 24, should be considered by Skill Link specimens, and it will be your best Normal STAB, at least until Return is acquired. Immediately after evolving, which is level 28 at least, Toucannon will learn the signature move Beak Blast. This move has to be part of your moveset, as it offers high base power and a 100% chance to burn the opponent who hits Toucannon with a contact move, thus resulting essential for crippling troublesome physical attackers. Screech is learned at level 30, but as the defense drop will last until the foe is defeated or switched out, Swords Dance is usually a better option. At level 34 comes Drill Peck, which should be given a place alongside Beak Blast, as it can be useful to OHKO most threats weak to Flying that can be outsped. At level 40 there's Bullet Seed, which is the only grass type move it can learn, so it useful for every physical oriented Toucannon, with Skill Link ones being able to benefit the most out of it. If you want to play more defensively, Feather Dance is available at level 44, but it can also be used to support your own teammates. Lastly, at level 50, there is Hyper Voice, which, backed up by Toucannon's decent special attack, is a solid choice for specimens running a special or mixed moveset. Once the Move Relearner is available, there are the level 1 moves Beak Blast (if you got rid of it) and Rock Blast, the latter being again a solid coverage move Skill Link users will benefit the most. TM wise, Toucannon has access to a number of fun, unusual and interesting options. Brick Break is the first to come, adding solid coverage, a counter to the first Totem battle and screen removal to the bird's arsenal (plus, it's a straight upgrade over Rock Smash). Then there's Thief, the only Dark move available for the line, also useful to steal valuable items (like Leftovers) from wild Pokemon. Flame Charge adds coverage against Steel and Ice types, also offering a much needed speed boost. Steel Wing, for physical battlers, of Flash Cannon, for special and mixed sets, offer Fairy busting and a counter against Rock and Ice types in a pinch. Return is the best physical Normal STAB move available, while Fly, on the other hand, is outclassed by Drill Peck and Beak Blast. Smack Down is a viable option, at least until Rock Blast is relearned, while U-Turn is valuable for scouting purposes, with Toucannon acting as a slow pivot. Hidden Power's typing is a gamble, but it has the chance to offer good coverage for mixed and special sets. To boosts the bird's offensive power, there are Swords Dance and Work Up, while Rest and Sleep Talk have potential use for players running restriction on healing items. With a few adjustment, Toucannon can also make use of Toxic and Confide to make more of a supporting and/or stally teammate. Lastly, there are the powerful Hyper Beam and Giga Impact, but the recharge turn that follows a successful hit is always something to be aware of. Recommended moveset: '' Physical: Beak Blast/Drill Peck, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, 1 move between Drill Peck/Brick Break/Return/Thief/Steel Wing/Nitro Charge/Swords Dance/U-Turn/Giga Impact Special: Hidden Power, Flash Cannon, 2 moves of choice between Work Up/Beak Blast/Echoed Voice/Hyper Beam. Support: Screech/Featherdance/Confide, Toxic/Beak Blast, Roost/Rest, Sleep Talk/Supersonic/an offensive move Recommended Teammates * Ground types * Fighting types * Grass types * Pokemon that can remove Stealth Rock Other Pikipek's stats Trumbeak's stats Toucannon's stats * '''What Nature do I want?' Virtually every nature works. Attack-boosting natures are perfect for physical attackers; Attack-reducing, or Special Attack -boosting ones are useful for special or mixed sets. In a region when the average speed is low, a speed lowering nature has fair game; the same works for speed boosting ones, as they can allow to outspeed some of the common threats. Even ones lowering one of the defenses is alright (and a little bit of EV training can offset this). * Which Ability do I want? Keen Eye is the least helpful out of the bunch (and it is the set ability of Route 1's first encounter Pikipek), yet it can be useful to deal with occasional evasion/accuracy hax (like Hala's Makuhita). Skill Link is arguably the best out of the bunch, as the line has natural access to a few multi-hit moves (notably, Bullet Seed and Rock Blast, which offer great coverage). While Sheer Force (which is available by chaining SOS wilds) is also a good ability to have, the moves that benefit from the boost are a handful, and some are only accessible via TM, although the boost in power is always welcome. * At what point in the game should I be evolved?'''If you follow the level curve, you should have a Trumbeak shortly before or after facing the first Totem Pokemon on Melemele. Toucannon, meanwhile, will be likely available between Akala's last segment and Ula'ula's beginning areas. * '''How good is the Pikipek line in a Nuzlocke? It's surprisingly good, offering a niche thanks to its out of the box coverage, signature move, decent supporting options and good stats (despite the average low speed typical of Alolan Pokemon), giving old and new players the potential to bring this early game beauty to the Hall of Fame with little to no worries. * Weaknesses: Electric, Ice, Rock * Resistances: Bug, Grass * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Steel, Fire, Water, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Fairy Category:Sun/Moon Category:To be reviewed